


Spain, but the S is silent

by SilverNinjaFLux



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Despite the title, author is sad, parents won't listen to me, this is a serious post, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNinjaFLux/pseuds/SilverNinjaFLux
Summary: I need to vent, that's all





	Spain, but the S is silent

So I go by Kai at both school and work. I didn't always go by that name, for a while I went by Alex. When my parents first found out that I was non-binary, they said they hoped it was only a phase and that they'd be more opt to support me if I had come out as a lesbian. When I let my mom know that I started going by Kai, she told me it was getting ridiculous. Said it sounded like I was looking for attention. She said she didn't want to hear anymore of it (my name changing and identity changing things). Not only that, but she also threatened to call my school and make it so all my teachers had to use my deadname. My dad was the one who brought it up, but still. I hate knowing that they won't ever support me, and they rarely ever listen to what I have to say. I can't smile right now, not even a forced one. and there are multiple nights that I lie awake, crying. It's not like they can hear me, though. They can't even hear me showering at midnight. Anyways, I don't know why I wrote this. No one's gonna see it.


End file.
